Ese día iba a llover ¿tal vez?
by Keicchi
Summary: "Nee, Rei-chan... estoy aburrido" Había algo provocador en el rostro angelical de aquel chico que por dentro era un demonio. Solo él le conocía suficiente para darse cuenta de que cayó en su trampa más de una vez. Solo con una sonrisa o una palabra lo tenía a sus pies y eso, en realidad, le encantaba. [Rei/Nagisa][Lemon pwp :D]


_**A/N:**__ Hola si, soy yo, y vengo con más uwu (?) sé que dije que iba a hacer RinHaru pero adivinen que... soy un mentiroso :3 y escribí esto por razones más alla del conocimiento humano. En resumen, porque no hay muchos fics de ellos. En resumen, escribiré RinHaru luego porque hay muchos y tienen para rato (?)_

_**Pairing: **__Rei x Nagisa_

_**ADV:**_ yaoi /lemon / pwp xD cosas que los niños pequeños no deberian leer :c (?

El titulo es porque estaba escuchando rainymood mientras escribia e_é

No sé si tengo que ponerle rated T o M. ustedes despues me dicen idk

* * *

-x-

_Ese día iba a llover._

_¿Tal vez?_

_Definitivamente._

_Una lluvia torrencial y molesta._

_No todos aman la lluvia. Y no todos la odian, en realidad._

_Simplemente… depende la situación._

_-Hey Rei-chan… ¿Esperamos un poco?_

Fue un ingenio por atender a esas palabras, a pesar de que sabía muy bien de que se trataba. Y de hecho lo hizo por el placer, ese dulce néctar que solo se consigue para luego afrontar las consecuencias.

El club había cerrado hace más de una hora y media, el cielo estaba nublado, parecía que iba a empezar a llover en cualquier momento. Las prácticas ya habían acabado en la academia privada. Y ahora solo quedaba un breve murmuro recorrer por los pasillos de los cambiadores, aunque en realidad, era simple eco con el exterior.

_-Ahora todos se fueron…-_ Comentó Rei con más preocupación en su voz que otra cosa. Aunque ya tendría que haber venido el profesor con la llave, este no estaba llegando… -¿Cuánto más tardará?

Él estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada sobre algunos lockers de la habitación. Por lo general, se hubiera acomodado en alguno de los bancos, pero había alguien que cambió sus planes. Entre sus piernas, estaba apoyado Nagisa, como si fuera un niño pequeño, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el tórax del peli azul. Al principio, cuando se conocieron, la manía que tenía Nagisa de tocar era molesta y atrevida. Con el paso del tiempo, Rei se acostumbró tanto a ello que casi podía sentir que no viviría sin ella.

Rei apoyó la barbilla sobre el cabello rubio e inhaló su aroma. El almizcle de su perfume era como un campo de flores. Cerró los ojos y se relajó en esa posición.

_-Nee, Rei-chan…_

_-¿Um?_

_-Estoy aburrido._

Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que abriera los ojos de manera brusca. No era nada bueno que Nagisa diga eso. Nada, nada bueno.

Tal vez si era algo bueno, relativamente, pero definitivamente no en este contexto y lugar.

-E-Estoy seguro de que ya vendrá.- El peli azul esquivó su mirada cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. La posición que había adoptado delante de él era como la de un gato, con sus caderas elevadas y juraba que podía ver su cola zarandearse y sus orejas moverse encima de su cabeza. Estaba listo para cazar. _–N-Nagisa-kun…_

Antes de que pudiera decir más ya se había adueñado de su boca, con total hambre dándose cuenta de que ambos lo deseaban de igual manera. Incluso aunque este no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Nagisa entreabrió sus ojos un poco, enfrentando los cerrados de su compañero. Ambos estaban sonrojados pero el único que curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa, era el rubio. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros, intentando ejercer fuerza en él como si lo estuviera aprisionando, sus finos dedos blancos tanteando la piel ajena.

Aunque estaban tan cerca, de todas formas no había otra clase de sonidos en el lugar, más que simplemente la respiración agitada de ambos y el locker rechinando cada vez que Nagisa lo empujaba con fuerza contra él. Pareciera como si le estuviera atacando, sino fuera porque Rei cada vez le gustaba más lo que hacía. Es que de hecho, el de ojos fucsia le provocaba de esa forma porque sabía que si lo hacía con fuerza, el otro se lo devolvería como si estuviera compitiendo contra él.

Y como si lo hubiera previsto, Nagisa jadeó cuando el peli azul mordió su labio como si intentara llevarse un pedazo del rubio. Sin echarse hacia atrás, chocó sus lenguas junto con un impulso eléctrico recorriendo sus cuerpos de arriba abajo. Tanteó con fuerza, y luego detenía su lengua bruscamente, para empezar a trazar finos círculos en su boca, para que cuando Rei jadeara, volviera a chocarle con impulso.

Nagisa tomó la mano de Rei y la elevó hasta que tocara su cadera, como demostrándole una vez más que tenía permitido tocarle donde quisiera. Era extraño que él siempre esperara a que le diera permiso, como si invadir su boca fuera lo único que tenía permitido. Su extremidad se aferra con fuerza, levantando la remera que tenía puesta el más bajo, acariciando en un vaivén desesperado.

Solo en ese momento Nagisa se separa de él, pero una distancia demasiada corta. Lo observa con una sonrisa porque él aún no quiere abrir sus ojos.

_-Rei-chan ~ no seas tan tímido ~_

Él coloca las manos alrededor de su rostro y le quita sus anteojos, con lo que consiguió que él otro los abriera sorprendido por la acción.

_-¿Qué estas-?_

_-Te dije que no seas tímido ~_

_-¿¡Quien dijo que yo…!?-_Intentó formular Rei pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por un beso. Lo volvió a alejar, y soltó sus manos alrededor de su rostro. Nagisa se colocó los lentes ajenos y enfrentó sus ojos vidriosos y brillantes con su respiración lenta y pesada. A pesar de sus acciones, Rei no podía evitar siempre encontrar a este chico demasiado adorable. Tal vez mucho más de lo que era.

El rubio extendió su lengua enfrente de él. Sin necesidad de que se lo repita de nuevo, Rei entendió que era lo que quería. Intentó no cerrar los ojos cuando él repetía su acción, tocando su lengua, despacio, hasta que empezaba nuevamente su danza desordenada y apasionada. Rei se sentía absorbido por los ojos fucsia de su compañero, y a la vez, Nagisa de la misma forma. Era por eso que al rubio le gustaba besarle con los ojos abiertos. ¿Para qué cerrarlos? Cuando podía ver cosas maravillosas mientras lo hacía. Y de alguna forma, Rei consideraba que esto hacía las cosas aun más indecentes de lo que ya lo eran, pero sin remedio, porque estaba cautivado por la belleza delante de él que le miraba con mejillas sonrosadas mientras humedecía su boca.

_-Hnnn ~…_

Nagisa suspiró cuando fue atraído más cerca, tomado su cabello, enredándolo entre sus largos dedos. En ese momento sintió que era un problema. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, y Rei fue el que dejó salir de sus labios un sonido delicioso ante el contacto. Provocativo, Nagisa saltó encima de su pelvis, haciendo que el roce hiciera su magia. Sin resistencia por la otra parte, le quitó la musculosa dejando aún más a la vista su trabajado pecho. Rozó sus labios como si estuviera adorando una obra de arte, para luego chupar con fuerza hasta dejar enrojecida su piel en varias partes.

Antes de que pudiera continuar aún más, Rei le toma del rostro con delicadeza, y haciendo elevarse un poco, besa su mandíbula antes de bajar a su cuello. Él comparado con Nagisa, era mucho más suave y lento, pero eso no quería decir que no le agradara. Al contrario. Le volvía completamente loco.

Sin escrúpulos, mordió una parte delicada de su cuello blanco, haciendo que él otro se elevara en placer. El roce de su virilidad, debido a la posición, ya era casi innegable. Y mientras volvían a compartir otro beso, Nagisa movía sus caderas por simple impulso, y aún debajo de la ropa, podía sentir la dureza de ambos que le estaba llevando al límite.

Rei le detiene, pero Nagisa no reacciona tanto, hasta que él se levanta alzándolo por igual. Desde esa posición, el rubio le observa como si estuviera más abajo, y forma una sonrisa lasciva. Con fuerza, Rei lo atrapa contra la pared, y Nagisa envuelve las piernas en su cadera como si fuera lo más necesario en ese momento.

Los besos le eran suficientes, y a la vez no eran nada para ellos. Solo querían más. Quedaron atrapados en la nada, solo ellos dos y su tacto.

Ambos se deseaban demasiado. Siempre. Cada vez. En todo momento.

_-¿no quieres… hnnn… una ducha…?-_ Murmura el rubio a su oído sin ocultar ninguna intención.

Aunque él lo había iniciado, Nagisa estaba bastante consciente de que el lugar donde estaban era fácilmente divisado desde la puerta de entrada de la habitación, y eso podía ser problemático. Rei sin embargo, no lo había notado hasta ese momento.

Con delicadeza, se soltó de su agarre y caminó hacía el otro lado, esperando que le siguiera. Lo hizo, y efectivamente, se dirigió hacia las duchas. Entró en una de las tantas cabinas rodeadas de mármol blanco y lo arrestó contra la pared.

Nagisa soltó una risita mientras comenzaba a besar el torso de Rei de nuevo, mientras que él menor simplemente lo miraba hipnotizado. Había algo provocador en el rostro angelical de aquel chico que por dentro era un demonio. Solo él le conocía suficiente para darse cuenta de que cayó en su trampa más de una vez. Solo con una sonrisa o una palabra lo tenía a sus pies, y eso en realidad, le encantaba. Todo intento de poder haber pensado en algo lógico ser terminó cuando Nagisa se acercó peligrosamente a su zona más necesitada. Escrutó con ganas hasta abrir el cierra de sus pantalones y posteriormente bajárselos hasta la rodilla.

_-Ah ~ pero mira como estas Rei-chan ~ Tan ansioso ~…-_ El besó la tela como si fuera sagrada, haciendo que Rei perdiera completamente toda vergüenza echando un gemido profundo._- Hey ~ Rei-chan ~ ¿quieres que te lo chupe?_

Las palabras del otro hicieron que su rostro se sonrojara aún más, sin poder creer lo inescrupuloso y desvergonzado que era su compañero. Nagisa observándolo desde abajo volvió a formar una mueca divertida.

_-¿…Si~? ¿O no ~?_

_-ummm…_

_-¿Quieres que lo haga ~?-_ su voz vibraba tan cerca de la tela de su ropa interior y eso solo le estaba llevando al borde cada vez más.

_-…S-Si-_ Murmuró con los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba sus manos en el mármol helado, que contrastante con el calor de sus manos, parecía extremo.

Nagisa sonrió satisfecho mientras removía la última pieza de ropa que separaba sus labios del miembro. Tomó con una mano, con fuerza y a la vez delicadeza, y pasó su lengua con total lascivia. Tanteando y recorriendo con su húmeda boca, sintiendo como le quemaba al entrar más y más profundo.

_-Hnnng…N-Nagisa…_

Luego de repente, succiona con fuerza de una forma que podría haberlo hecho desmayar de placer. Para luego regresar a lamerle nuevamente, con hambre y energía. Trabajaba sus sentidos en toda clase de formas, dejándole sin opción más que repetir su nombre una y otra vez. El de orbes violáceos enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio y lo empujó para hacer más presión. Una risa ahogada sonó en los labios del rubio, pero haciendo que esto le excitara aún más. Él empieza a tomar sus mechones con fuerza, como obligándole a que lo hiciera con mayor rapidez.

_-Ummm…Hnnn…-_ Eran simples gemidos sin sentido que salían sin parar de la boca del peli azul.

Aunque lo sabía, porque ya lo había hecho antes, esperó que esa vez lo dejara terminar en su boca, pero traicioneramente, Nagisa se apartó en el momento preciso.

_-Ahh…Ahhh… R-Rei-chan, no, no~ Aún no hemos terminado ~_

Antes de levantarse del suelo, Nagisa le quitó los pantalones y los arrojó fuera del pequeño espacio de la ducha. Procedió a hacer lo mismo con su propia ropa y tambien arrojó pero con un poco más de delicadeza los lentes ajenos, mientras Rei buscaba apoyo en la pared debido a su excitación. Lo observó de arriba abajo mientras cerró la puerta de vidrio que en realidad, no era tan transparente como normalmente lo sería. El de cabello claro gira una de las canillas dejando que el agua caliente empiece a salir, empapándolos a ambos. Rodea la nuca de Rei y lo atrae de nuevo para besar su cuello. Ahora él, sin vergüenza, tantea con ambas manos en todo lugar del cuerpo del rubio, su suave piel ahora húmeda con el calor sofocante de la ducha.

Sin perder tiempo, Nagisa le da la espalda y apoya sus manos en la pared de mármol blanquecina. Se agacha un poco, encorvando su espalda antes de dedicarle una mirada por encima de su hombro.

_-Te quiero dentro mío, Rei-chan ~ Que te metas dentro y lo hagas con fuerza. Hnnn…que lo hagas hasta que me desmaye…. Sé suave pero… rudo. ¿Nee?_

Rei quiso vengarse de él haciéndole esperar, apoyando su miembro por encima de su trasero y rozándolo una y otra vez. Esto sin embargo, a Nagisa le encantaba. Mientras sentía la fricción, una y otra vez, en vaivén, ardiente, provocándole y hacer nada.

La respiración del de ojos violetas solo se hacía más y más agitada, mientras Nagisa gemía sin control.

_-Nee ~ Por favor…Hnnn…R-Rei-Chan…Mételo… rápido~-_ Jadeó el rubio presionando sus puños contra la pared, mientras elevaba su cadera un poco con la esperanza de que dejara de torturarle de esta manera. Pero para Rei no le era fácil tampoco, pues escucharle hablar solo hacía que quiera hacerlo con más y más locura. _-¡Rei-chan!_

Sin poder aguantar más, se adentra profundo dentro de él, Nagisa sin ocultar deja escapar un grito profundo de su garganta, antes de encorvar su espalda con violencia. Rei toma sus caderas y empieza a empujar, despacio, lentamente primero, como tratando de acomodarse a la situación.

_-Hnnn…a-ah…_

No era la primera vez que estaba dentro de él, pero cada una oportunidad que lo hacía era única y como si fuera la primera. Se agachó, con locura besó y lamió su espalda blanca, sintiendo el calor del agua que salpicaba en su cara. Dentro de Nagisa estaba quemándole, era caliente y húmedo. Le fascinaba pero le volvía loco. No podía mantenerse haciendo despacio por mucho tiempo.

_-A-Ah…R-Rei-chan...hnnng…M-Mas fuerte…_

Sin esperar mucho más, el peli azul clava los dedos en su cadera y empuja con fuerza provocando un jadeo salir de ambas bocas. Una y otra vez, sin detenerse, buscando con más profundidad el placer que solo ellos dos estaban teniendo. Ni el sonido del agua chocando contra el suelo podía ahogar el sonido de sus voces envueltas en placer.

_-¡AH!-_ gritó el rubio en ese momento, y Rei supo que había alcanzado su punto. El rubio toma una de las manos del menor y la lleva hacía su propio miembro, y sin soltarle, hace que la mueva en vaivén una y otra vez. _–R-Rei-chan…J-Justo ahí…continúa...A-Ah-_

Empujó con fuerza, haciendo que Nagisa se elevara y prácticamente se pegara a la pared. Él apoya el brazo sobre la pared y con su mano libre busca el rostro del más alto. Cuando encuentra su tacto, gira su cabeza para besarle. La saliva cae, pero confundida con el agua de la ducha, cálida y húmeda, ellos continúan con el movimiento una y otra vez.

_-V-Voy a..._

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, con una estocada impecable acaba de implementar toda su fuerza para hacerle terminar.

_-…N-Nagisa….-_ Rei continua empujándole unas veces más por simple inercia, pero decayendo la velocidad mientras aún compartían un beso.

Nagisa rió en sus labios antes de empezar a inhalar aire desesperadamente.

_-Ah…ah…Rei…_

El peli azul continuó sosteniéndolo con firmeza para cuando se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Lo abrazó mientras con la otra mano procedía a cerrar la ducha.

_-¿Umm…?_

_-Ah…el profesor…aún no ha venido…_

_Ese día iba a llover._

_Pero no lo hizo._

_¿No?_

_Definitivamente._

_El único lugar donde llovió, fue en ese pequeño lugar que ambos compartieron._

_No todos aman la lluvia. Y no todos la odian, en realidad._

_Simplemente… depende la situación._

-x-


End file.
